Energy Items
are medal-like power up items created by Game Areas, whenever any person activates a Rider Gashat, and are hidden in certain places in the Game Area. When Ex-Aid collects one, he says . Initially hidden inside Gashat-specific item containers and only seen when released and used, Perfect Puzzle's debut in Episode 15 caused them to start generating sitting or floating out in the open in large numbers. As of Episode 38, Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus put the Energy Items under his oversight, and they stopped being generated in the battlefield, now only available through the case he carries, until Kamen Rider Para-DX reclaims the Items from his possession in episode 40. List of Items : A yellow medal that depicts a Rider running. Its code is EI001. It gives its user superhuman speed. Ex-Aid used it for high speed running; Brave used it for slow motion drifting; and Para-DX used it to speed over to his enemy and then stop to attack them, also seeming to let him move normally while the world around him has slowed down. Ex-Aid_LV1_Speed_Strike.jpeg|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 influenced by the Speeding-Up Medal Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X Speeding-Up.jpg|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X influenced by the Speeding-Up Medal Brave Level 2 Speed Strike.jpeg|Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 influenced by the Speeding-Up Medal Fast_approaching_Para-DX.png|Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 influenced by the Speeding-Up Medal Falling Para-DX.jpg|Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 falling while influenced by the Speeding-Up Medal Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 1.jpg|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 and Genm Action Gamer Level 0 performing a Maximum Mighty Critical Finish influenced by the Speeding-Up Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 1, 2, 6, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid 15-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 2, 3, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-26, 28-38, 40 - Iron-Body= : A gray medal that depicts a Rider with a sword breaking while attempting to hit them. Its code is EI002. It turns its user's body into metal, making them bulletproof. Metallic Ex-Aid.jpeg|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 influenced by the Iron-Body Medal Ea Robots Gamer Iron.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 influenced by the Iron-Body Medal Fighter Gamer Inron-Body.png|Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 influenced by the Iron-Body Medal Cronus Iron-Body.PNG|Cronus influenced by the Iron-Body Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 3, 6, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid 15-21, 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 2, 3, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-38, 40 - Instigate= : An orange medal that depicts a Rider waving a finger as if motioning to another to "come at me". Its code is EI003. It lets its user draw the attention of an enemy and encourages them to attack. It may also prevent the enemy from noticing other things happening in the battlefield, however obvious they may be. Instigate Lazer.jpeg|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 influenced by the Instigate Medal Instigate Charlie 1.png|Charlie Bugster's attention grabbed by influence of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX L's Instigate Medal Instigate Charlie 2.png|Charlie Bugster's attention redirected by influence of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX L's Instigate Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid 15-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-38, 40 - High-Jump= : A blue medal that depicts a Rider jumping. Its code is EI004. It lets its user leap high into the air. Ex-Aid & Lazer Jump (1).jpeg|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 influenced by the High-Jump Medal (1) Ex-Aid & Lazer Jump (2).jpeg|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 influenced by the High-Jump Medal (2) High-Jump Para-DX.png|Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 influenced by the High-Jump Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid 15-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-29, 31-38, 40 - Muscular= : A red medal that depicts a Rider flexing a muscular arm. Its code is EI005. It gives its user a boost of raw physical and attack strength. Ex-Aid Muscular Strike.jpeg|Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 influenced by the Muscular Medal Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Muscular.jpg|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 influenced by the Muscular Medal Brave Full Dragon Musclar.png||Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) influenced by the Muscular Medal. Musclar_Para-DX.png|Para-Dx Puzzle Gamer Level 50 influenced by the Muscular Medal Musclar EI GKS Attack.png|Gashacon Key Slasher's Blade Mode slash influenced by the Muscular Medal Cronus Muscular.PNG|Cronus influenced by the Muscular Medal Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 5, 9, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid 15-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-38, 40 - Recover= : A silver medal that depicts a Rider standing tall and flexing as if with a new surge of energy. Its code is EI006. It seems to clear the user of status effects and give them more energy to keep fighting. As Para-DX used two, and given the existence of its strengthened version, it doesn't seem to be a full heal. Recover Para-DX.png|Para-Dx Puzzle Gamer Level 50 influenced by the Recover Medal Full Recover Snipe.png||Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 influenced by the Recover Medal Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid Episodes 15-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-38, 40 - Shrink= : A tan medal that depicts a Rider shrinking. Its code is EI007. It gives its user the power to shrink down to a tiny size; as such, it is often preferable as an Item to be used by sending it at an entity or object other than oneself. Micro Jet Collabos.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 holding an Shrink Medal-influenced Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat). Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 8, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 15-20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 24-25, 32, 35, 38, 40 - Giant= : A green medal that depicts a Rider growing giant. Its code is EI008. It lets its user grow to giant sizes. Using this energy item allows Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 to be as tall as the . LV99Giant.jpg|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 influenced by the Giant Medal. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid Episodes 15-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 25, 26, 31, 32, 38, 40 - Invisible= : A light blue medal that depicts a Rider being faded clear against a backdrop. Its code is EI009. It allows its user to turn invisible. Invisible Genm.jpg|Genm Action Gamer Level 0 influenced by the Invisible Medal. Transparent Brave.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) influenced by the Invisible Medal. Invisible Para-DX.png|Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 influenced by the Invisible Medal. Cronus Invisible.png|Cronus influenced by the Invisible Medal. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid Episodes 15-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-38, 40 - Confusion= : A purple medal that depicts a Rider with starred eyes and question marks floating around their head. Its code is EI010. It makes its user confused and act erratically, such as crashing into things and attacking their allies. It is the first Energy Item used in the series with a decidedly negative effect on the user, as the earlier Shrink could be useful in certain scenarios, making it an Item one would attempt to get their opponent to use. Cronus confused.png|Cronus influenced by the Confusion Medal. Fantasy Gamer Confusion.jpg|Fantasy Gamer influenced by the Confusion Medal. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Gamer), Ex-Aid Episode 15-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episode 7, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-38, 40 - Christmas= : A lime green medal that depicts a Rider in a Santa hat giving away a present. Its code is EI011. It gives its user a Santa Claus-like appearance, generates snow in a Game Area for a brief period, and adorns Gamers in Christmas decorations. Riders also receive a small boost in power, as a Level 1 Ex-Aid could battle a Level 3 Bugster without much difficulty. It was described by Emu as an "Event Item", meaning it only appears on Christmas. The toy of this Energy Item is only available when a customer purchases a Chara Deco Cake from the Bandai Premium website. Christmas LV1 EX-AID.png|Ex-Aid Santa Action Gamer Level 1 Christmas LV3 Brave.png|Brave Santa Beat Gamer Level 3 Christmas Poppi.png|Poppy Pipopapo (Christmas Version) Christmas Sports Gamer.png|Sports Gamer (Christmas Version) This item is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 12. - Emission= : A violet medal that depicts a Rider giving off a bright light. Its code is EI012. It allows the user to give off a bright flash to blind the enemy. EA Lights up.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 influenced by the Emission Medal Appearances: Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage), Ex-Aid Episodes 15-21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 25, 26, 32, 40 - Separation= : A magenta medal that depicts two faded copies splitting off of a Rider. Its code is EI014. It lets its user split into several identical copies that make the same motions at the same time. The strengths of attacks made while using this Item seem to be multiplied by the number of copies. Separation Energy Item Brave.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon influenced by the Separation Medal, making 7 copies Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid Episodes 15-21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24, 25, 29, 32, 40 - Stretch= : A pale red medal that depicts a Rider with an incredibly long arm. Its code is EI016. It enables the user to stretch or warp any part of their body, seemingly without limit. Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 has several times used an ability similar to this without being seen grabbing an Item, suggesting it may have this ability naturally. Elastic Genm Level 0.jpg|Genm Action Gamer Level 0 wrapping Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 with a stretched arm. Stretch Para-DX.png|Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 stretching his body. GUM GUM NO MUCHII!.png|Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50's Critical Combo influenced by the Stretch Medal. Para-DX can't touch this 1.png|Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 warp-stretching to avoid Brave's attack. Para-DX can't touch this 2.png|Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 warp-stretching to avoid Brave's attack. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid Episodes 15-21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 31, 32, 35, 40 - Reflect= : A crimson medal that depicts an arrow shape bouncing off of a Rider's chest. Its code is EI018. It projects a shield that absorbs and reflects an opponent's attack back at them. Reflect Energy Item Nico 1.png|Ride-Player Nico influenced by the Reflect Medal (attack incoming) Reflect Energy Item Nico 2.png|Ride-Player Nico influenced by the Reflect Medal (attack reflected) Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 27, 38 - Reverse= : A light indigo medal that depicts curved arrows pointing between a flexing black Rider above and an X-eyed white Rider below the centerline. Its code is EI019. It swaps the HP of the user with that of their enemies. It was a secret hidden item within the Chou Super Hero Taisen game that Emu suspected existed because of his experience with fighting games. This Item is exclusive to . - Disguise= : A cyan medal that depicts a Rider pointing to its face while looking in a mirror. Its code is EI029. It makes the user appear as a Bugster. This item is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer - Save= : A dark orange medal that depicts a bookmarked book with an image of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer on the cover. Its code is EI038. It was designed by Kuroto Dan using data from Hyper Muteki specifically to counteract Cronus' Reset ability, which is use to "save" not only the Muteki Gashat and Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer against the Reset, but its timeline of the other hosts; upon activation and ensuring in Kamen Rider Chronicle (such as which Gashats they currently possess) isn't undone when Reset is used. This Item is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 41. - Unused= These are Energy Items that have yet to be used by any Riders in any media. As such, their effects are unknown, though some appear more obvious than others. * : A green medal that depicts a dark puddle with Rider eyes. Its code is EI013. It briefly appeared in "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid Episodes 15-21, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 24-26, 31, 38, 40 * : A dark gray medal that depicts a Rider in partial darkness. Its code is EI015. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episodes 15-18, 20, 21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 25, 26, 31, 32, 38, 40. * : A violet medal that depicts a Rider falling asleep with a stereotypical snot bubble in their nose. Its code is EI017. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : Evoking the Heisei Era Riders, this silver medal depicts a Rider reaching forward with the icons of the Heisei Riders (clockwise from Ghost-Kuuga) surrounding them. Its code is EI020. * : A lime green medal that depicts a Rider holding a 4-leaf clover. Its code is EI021. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : A dark purple medal that depicts a Rider flattened paper-thin and waving as if in wind. Its code is EI022. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38 and 40. * : A light green medal that depicts a Rider inflated into a ball. Its code is EI023. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : A dark indigo medal that depicts a Rider with a bow-tie standing in front of a microphone, looking perhaps surprised or embarrassed. Its code is EI024. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : Evoking Kamen Rider W, this bright light green medal, its color shared by the Cyclone Memory, depicts a Rider surrounded by bookshelves, reminiscent of Philip in the Gaia Library. Its code is EI025. * : Evoking Kamen Rider OOO, this light bronze medal depicts a Rider reaching out their arm as if to throw a Core Medal as Ankh did for Eiji Hino and bearing the red outline of the Taka Medal in the background. Its code is EI026. * : Evoking Kamen Rider Fourze, this blue medal depicts a Rider reaching out for a hand shake, matching the personality of Gentaro Kisaragi. Its code is EI027. * : Evoking the Showa Era Riders, this silver medal depicts a Rider reaching forward with the icons of the Showa Riders (counter-clockwise from Ichigo-Black) surrounding them. Its code is EI028. * : A pink medal that depicts a Rider surrounded by hearts as they spray perfume on their neck. Its code is EI030. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : A silver medal that depicts two Riders standing together. Its code is EI031. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : An azure medal that depicts a Rider with closed eyes pointing at their forehead, with a white line and flash appearing in the background. Its code is EI032. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : A lime green medal that depicts a half-black, half-white stopwatch with a pair of Rider eyes, all the black parts appearing to have stars in them. Its code is EI033. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : A gunmetal gray medal that depicts a Rider posing as if laughing evilly as the background appears to be torn apart, evident by the black tears, gray specks, and white flashes. Its code is EI034. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : A gunmetal gray medal that depicts two Riders high-fiving each other as they walk in two different directions over a half-blue, half-crimson background, colors evoking Kamen Rider Build and the traditional hero's hand-off between season. Its code is EI035. * : A purple medal that depicts a Rider glitching out. Its code is EI036. * : A light gray medal that depicts a Rider surrounded by a ring of Energy Items bearing question marks. Its code is EI037. It briefly appeared in Ex-Aid Episode 38. * : A purple medal showing a Rider emerging from a tube labeled "Continue", much like Kamen Rider Genm's Level 0/X-0 forms. Its code is EI039. * : A red medal showing an empty-eyed Rider grasping their arm, the fingers of which are clenched claws, as smoke swirls off of it. Its code is EI040. * : A yellow medal showing a Rider obscured by a horizontal blurring effect. Its code is EI041. * : A light blue medal showing a Rider surrounded by various equations with their hand on their chin as if thinking. Its code is EI042. * : A pale sea green medal showing a Rider inside a clear dome energy barrier blocking several beam attacks. Its code is EI043. * : A light teal medal showing a Rider holding out their arms with two apples next to them, one flying up and the other falling down. Its code is EI044. * : A beige medal showing a Rider walking along a path with several nearby rocks disintegrating. Its code is EI045. * : A shiny silver medal showing a Rider on a black background facing away next to the words "The End". Its code is EI059. KREA-Liquefaction Energy Item.png|Liquefaction KREA-Dark_Energy_Item.png|Dark KREA-Sleep Energy Item.png|Sleep KREA-Senior_Energy_Item.png|Senior KREA-Fortune Energy Item.png|Fortune KREA-Flatten Energy Item.png|Flatten KREA-Balloon-Body Energy Item.png|Balloon-Body KREA-Gag Energy Item.png|Gag KREA-Memory_Energy_Item.png|Memory KREA-Desire_Energy_Item.png|Desire KREA-Friendship_Energy_Item.png|Friendship KREA-Veteran_Energy_Item.png|Veteran KREA-Fascination_Energy_Item.png|Fascination KREA-Partner_Energy_Item.png|Partner KREA-Prediction_Energy_Item.png|Prediction KREA-Halt_Energy_Item.png|Halt KREA-The_End_Energy_Item.png|The End KREA-Succession_Energy_Item.png|Succession KREA-Bug_Item.png|Bug KREA-Random_Item.png|Random KREA-Continue_Item.png|Continue KREA-Rampage_Item.png|Rampage KREA-Afterimage_Item.png|Afterimage KREA-Geniusization_Item.png|Geniusization KREA-Barrier_Item.png|Barrier KREA-Gravity-Manipulation_Item.png|Gravity Manipulation KREA-Weathering_Item.png|Weathering KREA-Ending_Item.png|Ending }} - Zodiac= All the Energy Items here are blue with glitter, and depict a Rider meditating with the medal's respective Zodiac symbol in the background in silver. None of these Items appeared in any of the episodes, movies, or specials, leaving their effects unknown and difficult to guess at. * : Its code is EI064. * : Its code is EI065. * : Its code is EI066. * : Its code is EI067. * : Its code is EI068. * : Its code is EI069. * : Its code is EI070. KREA-Cancer_Energy_Item.png|Cancer KREA-Leo_Energy_Item.png|Leo KREA-Virgo_Energy_Item.png|Virgo KREA-Libra_Energy_Item.png|Libra KREA-Scorpio_Energy_Item.png|Scorpio KREA-Sagittarius_Energy_Item.png|Sagittarius KREA-Capricorn_Energy_Item.png|Capricorn - Upgrade= These Energy Items are upgraded versions of the standard Energy Items. All of them have gold rims, and depict the same thing that their respective predecessor depicts. None of these Items appeared in any of the episodes, movies, or specials, though they would likely give stronger versions of their predecessors' effects. * : An upgraded version of Speeding-Up. Its code is EI074. * : An upgraded version of Iron-Body Its code is EI075. * : An upgraded version of Instigate. Its code is EI076. * : An upgraded version of High-Jump. Its code is EI077. * : An upgraded version of Muscular. Its code is EI078. * : An upgraded version of Recover. Its code is EI079. * : An upgraded version of Shrink. Its code is EI080. * : An upgraded version of Giant. Its code is EI081. * : An upgraded version of Invisible. Its code is EI082. * : An upgraded version of Confusion. Its code is EI083. KREA-Sonic_Speeding-Up_Energy_Item.png|Sonic Speeding-Up KREA-Diamond-Body_Energy_Item.png|Diamond-Body KREA-Abetting_Energy_Item.png|Abetting KREA-Flight_Energy_Item.png|Flight KREA-Rigiditization_Energy_Item.png|Rigidification KREA-Full-Recover_Energy_Item.png|Full-Recover KREA-Minimize_Energy_Item.png|Minimize KREA-Maximize_Energy_Item.png|Maximize KREA-Disappearance_Energy_Item.png|Disappearance KREA-Chaos_Energy_Item.png|Chaos - OOO= These Energy Items are developed by Kougami Foundation, each of the Items contain the power of one of the O Medals. All of them, except the Tomorrow Item, have gold rims and show the same thing their corresponding Core Medal does. None of these Items appeared in any of the episodes, movies, or specials. Their effects are unknown, though they may either give the user the same power that their respective Core Medal gave OOO, or may be usable by OOO to transform with in place of real Core Medals. * : A bright red rim with an unrevealed image. Its code is EI084. Its effect is unknown. *'Core Medals': These Energy Items corresponding to each of OOO's Core Medals. Their codes are from EI085 to EI124. *'Foundation X Core Medals': These Energy Items correspond to the silver Core Medals made by Foundation X. **'Taka (Foundation X)': Its code is unknown. **'Kujaku (Foundation X)': Its code is unknown. **'Condor (Foundation X)': Its code is unknown. KREA-Tomorrow_Energy_Item.png|Tomorrow KREA-Taka_Energy_Item.png|Taka KREA-Kujaku_Energy_Item.png|Kujaku KREA-Condor_Energy_Item.png|Condor KREA-Kuwagata_Energy_Item.png|Kuwagata KREA-Kamakiri_Energy_Item.png|Kamakiri KREA-Batta_Energy_Item.png|Batta KREA-Lion_Energy_Item.png|Lion KREA-Tora_Energy_Item.png|Tora KREA-Cheetah_Energy_Item.png|Cheetah KREA-Sai_Energy_Item.png|Sai KREA-Gorilla_Energy_Item.png|Gorilla KREA-Zou_Energy_Item.png|Zou KREA-Shachi_Energy_Item.png|Shachi KREA-Unagi_Energy_Item.png|Denki Unagi KREA-Tako_Energy_Item.png|Tako KREA-Ptera_Energy_Item.png|Ptera KREA-Tricera_Energy_Item.png|Tricera KREA-Tyranno_Energy_Item.png|Tyranno KREA-Cobra_Energy_Item.jpg|Cobra KREA-Kame_Energy_Item.jpg|Kame KREA-Wani_Energy_Item.jpg|Wani KREA-Ebi_N_Energy_Item.jpg|Ebi (New) KREA-Kani_N_Energy_Item.jpg|Kani (New) KREA-Sasori_N_Energy_Item.jpg|Sasori (New) KREA-Shika_Energy_Item.jpg|Shika KREA-Gazelle_Energy_Item.jpg|Gazelle KREA-Ushi_Energy_Item.jpg|Ushi KREA-Mukade_Energy_Item.jpg|Mukade KREA-Hachi_Energy_Item.jpg|Hachi KREA-Ari_Energy_Item.jpg|Ari KREA-Seiuchi_Energy_Item.jpg|Seiuchi KREA-Shirokuma_Energy_Item.jpg|Shirokuma KREA-Penguin_Energy_Item.jpg|Penguin KREA-Same_Energy_Item.jpg|Same KREA-Kujira_Energy_Item.jpg|Kujira KREA-Ookamiuo_Energy_Item.jpg|Ookamiuo KREA-Yadokari_Energy_Item.jpg|Yadokari KREA-Sasori_Energy_Item.jpg|Sasori KREA-Kani_Energy_Item.jpg|Kani KREA-Ebi_Energy_Item.jpg|Ebi KREA-Taka_X_Energy_Item.jpg|Taka (Foundation X) KREA-Kujaku_X_Energy_Item.jpg|Kujaku (Foundation X) KREA-Condor_X_Energy_Item.jpg|Condor (Foundation X) - Rider= - Ghost x Ex-Aid= Ghost x Ex-Aid: A green medal featuring Kamen Riders Ghost and Ex-Aid in a dual Rider Kick. Its code is PR006. It became the Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon when Ex-Aid left it with Takeru as a gift. EX-AID Eyecon.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon This item is exclusive to Ghost Episode 50. }} }} Locations Depending on which games and corresponding Gashats are used, Energy Items that are generated can be hidden in various container items, though not every container has one: *Mighty Action X/Proto Mighty Action X/Mighty Brothers XX: Energy Items are hidden in chocolate blocks. *Taddle Quest: Energy Items are hidden in treasure chests. *Bang Bang Shooting: Energy Items are hidden in metallic drums. *Bakusou Bike: Energy Items are hidden in trophy stands. So far, Gashats used to access Level 3 or Level 5 forms have not been seen to generate any Energy Items, simply generating a Gamer instead. However, there are a few special cases: *Dangerous Zombie/Taddle Fantasy: Rather than (or in addition to) generating Energy Items, this game generates Bugster Viruses. This is likely due to the player character being a villain. *Perfect Puzzle: Energy Items are generated in the open instead of being hidden by default. It can also turn all Item containers from other games into Energy Items. Since the debut of Kamen Rider Para-DX and his first usage of Perfect Puzzle's power, the Energy Items are kept revealed by default, all Gashats thereafter spawning only loose Items without containers. However, the Kyuranger crossover episode featured a Chocolate Block prop in the background, likely as Perfect Puzzle hadn't been used in that universe. Why they generated loose in the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm specials only to return to item containers for a few more episodes continuity-wise, however, is a mystery. Notes *The Energy Items shared the same design with the medals in the arcade game Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. It is possible the game was giving an early preview of them. **Interestingly enough, the early versions of the Energy Items seen in Ex-Aid's cameo in Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment have Buttobasoul medal labels when Ex-Aid collects them. *Some of the Energy Items are also seen in real world version of the game Mighty Action X. *Though any items can appear as CGI, only 8 of them seem to commonly appear as physical props: Muscular, Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, High-Jump, Invisible, Instigate, Confusion, and Recover. *Given its video game motif, some of the Energy Items are loosely based on power ups or status effects from popular games: **Speeding-Up is based on the Power Sneakers power-up from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' games. **The size changing powers are based on the Mega and Mini Mushrooms from the ''Super Mario'' franchise, as is the Iron-Body, as its counterpart is the Metal Cap. **Recover and Confuse are based on RPG status effects in games, such as the ''Pokémon'' franchise. **Muscular is similar to RPG stat buffer abilities such as in the ''Final Fantasy'' series or similar strength-enhancing power ups from various games. **Instigate is based on RPG effects that "taunt" and "draw aggro" such as the Dragon Quest franchise. **Diamond-Body being an upgrade of Iron-Body may be a reference to the Iron and stronger Diamond Armor tiers in . *The objects where Energy Items are hidden are based on ones from popular games: **The blocks are based on brick blocks from the Super Mario franchise. **The treasure chests are based on fantasy RPGs such as Dragon Quest or adventure games like ''The Legend of Zelda''. **The barrel drums are based on ones in shooter games like or beat 'em ups like . **While the trophies are based on ones from racing games, they operate more like vehicular combat item containers, much like in games such as the ''Mario Kart'' franchise. *The Energy Items, being concealed in generic objects which must be opened or destroyed before acquiring them, are similar to objects most common in side-scroller and first-person shooter games, such as Super Mario Bros. and the Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Ex-Aid's use of the phrase "Item Get!" and pose he does when he says it is most likely a reference to the meme spawned by the phrase "Shine Get!" from Super Mario Sunshine. *Some of the Energy Items are similar to powers used by other Kamen Riders: **Iron-Body's name and effect are similar to Kamen Rider Blade's Metal Trilobite Rouze Card and its Rider Card version AttackRide: Blade Metal. **Giant is similar to Kamen Rider J's Jumbo Formation. **Speeding-Up is a limited speed boost ability like Faiz's Axel Form, the Mach Jaguar Rouze Card and its Rider Card version AttackRide: Mach, any of Kamen Rider OOO's Combos that have the Cheetah Legs, and Drive's Type Speed shifted-up three times. ***Para-DX's occasional use of it with the surrounding world slowed down instead of just him sped up is visually similar to both Clock Up of Kabuto Riders (and its Rider Card version AttackRide: Clock Up) and the Heavy Acceleration of Drive. **Muscular and Shrink are similar to the Excite and Small Wizard Rings that Kamen Rider Wizard used in his series. ***However, Muscular did not change the user's appearance unlike Excite. **Invisible is similar to the identically named AttackRide cards used by Kamen Riders Decade and Diend, the Clear Vent Advent Card used by Kamen Rider Verde, as well as the Stealth Module used by Kamen Rider Fourze. **Liquefaction is similar to Bio Rider's liquefaction ability, Kamen Rider OOO Shauta's Combo liquefaction ability, Kamen Rider Wizard's Liquid Wizard Ring, Kamen Rider Leangle's Gel Jellyfish Rouze Card (although Leangle never used Gel Jellyfish card), and Kamen Rider Necrom's Quantum Liquid body. **Separation is similar to Kamen Rider Garren's Gemini Zebra Rouze Card, Kamen Rider Knight's Trick Vent Advent Card, Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo's ability, and Decade's and Diend's Attack Ride Rider Card Illusion; while its ability to allow the duplicates move in sync with the original is similar to Kamen Rider Wizard's Copy Wizard Ring. **Recover is similar to Kamen Rider Chalice's Recover Camel Rouze Card, Kamen Rider Fourze's Medical Module, and Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Doctor's Cure Quicker. **High Jump is similar to the Rider Jump of the grasshopper-themed Riders, primarily the Hopper Brothers and the original Double Riders. **Emission is similar to any of Kamen Rider OOO's Combos containing the Lion Head and Kamen Rider Wizard's Light Wizard Ring. *The Speeding-Up Energy Item is a part of Ex-Aid's moveset in Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters. Appearances **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Collectible Devices